Bittersweet
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Lizzy has changed a lot since Ciel and her got married.  She has seemed to have signs of depression and Ciel isn't sure why.  So he tries to search throgh things in his mind to figure it out, but in the end finds himself a little too late.


X-X-X-X

Gray clouds were building across the sky, as crisp winds blew the autumn leaves into the cool air. Ciel Phantomhive was sitting was sitting calmly in an arm chair reading the newspaper. As his wife Elizabeth sat in the armchair beside him sewing quietly, the only noises that they heard was the crackling of the fire. That Ciel had ordered his butler Sebastian Michaelis start up for them, because it was so chilly. It had been a year since Ciel had married his long time fiancée Elizabeth, and many things have changed, well at least she has.

Elizabeth stitched silently, Ciel could tell she was concentrating of the garment she was making by the way her emerald eyes locked on her work. For those twelve months, Elizabeth has changed so much in personality, that he couldn't believe it. The obnoxious, cheerful girl he used to know had disappeared, and was replaced with an introverted, almost sad looking ghost.

Her face was as pallid as a white sheet, and her eyes didn't have the same sparkle they used to have. However the thing that caught onto his eyes the most was her lack of smiling. She used to smile all the time –almost like the sun, and now she never smiles, and when she does it just seems plastered on.

Ciel wanted to know what was wrong with her, but he didn't dare ask. In a way even though they were married he felt it wasn't his business to ask such questions. However deep in his heart he did want to know, and ask her what had happened to the girl he used to know and _love_.

He folded up his newspaper deciding the silence was way too thick "You've been very quiet." He started. Elizabeth looked up, but not at him she stared straight ahead before turning her attention slowly to him.

"I have?" She asked and he nodded then she turned her head "Oh, I guess I haven't noticed…"

Ciel frowned, that wasn't really the response he was searching for, but at least he knew she was still able to talk. He held his face with his hand, as his elbow rested on the armrest of his chair. It was strange, he usually liked it when things were quiet, but for some reason today he didn't. It felt like the silence you'd expect at a funeral. Even the way that Elizabeth dressed sent that dark aura of a funeral. Her hair was tied into a bun, and her old attire that used to be frilly and girlish dresses were now plane and bleak.

"Is something the matter, Ciel?" She spoke in the softest voice he had ever heard her speak.

"Nothing at all, why?" He asked hoping that she'd start a greater conversation.

Not looking up from her weaving she answered "Nothing, I was just wondering why you were staring at the distance."

Ceil pursed his lips trying to think of the reasons why she was acting this way. He leaned back into the soft-ivory colored cushions of his chair and began to dive into deep thought. When they had gotten married he recalled her always sticking to him like glue. She'd always try to be with him all the time and he remembered that he'd always scold her to leave him be. Things were like that, until a month or two ago when Ciel suddenly snapped at her as he finally recalled that night.

X-X-X-X

I_t had to have been early September, and as he remembered it was a hectic day at the Funtom Company and he was very frustrated. Two of his toy shipments got canceled, because of bad weather, and it was supposed to be delivered two weeks ago. For that reason he fired the two workers that were the cause of that, and had to hire two new employers. Then to top that off he had a pile of paperwork he had to fill out, and get sent out soon._

_Ciel sighed as he flipped over the other side of the sheet, and started to scribble down his name for the billionth time. He almost hadn't realized that his butler had entered the room._

"_Tea, young master?" He offered holding up a tea kettle._

"_Not now Sebastian." Ceil answered in a grumbling tone._

"_You know young master you're going to work yourself to death if you don't take a break." The butler stated giving the boy a sober look._

_Ciel shot him a glare "I can handle it now get out!"_

"_Yes, young master." Sebastian said loyally as he left the room, not taking the wheeled cart with tea with him._

_The young lad sighed, rubbing his temples as he tried to finish the endless paperwork that stood like an eyesore on his desk. He soon started to sign another sheet that is, until the door swung open revealing a petite blonde girl on the other side. She grinned widely at him, as she entered the room without permission, her hair was done into bonnet and she was wearing a yellow Victorian styled dress._

"_Ciel!" His wife exclaimed happily as she trotted over to him._

_Without looking up from his work Ciel said "Lizzy, I thought I told you to not come into my office without my consent."_

"_But I'm your wife!" Elizabeth complained, but then she twirled around all happy again "Do you like my new dress?"_

_Ciel looked up at the girl for a brief moment then went back to his work "It looks like all the other dresses you have."_

_She gave him a sour look before she marched over to his desk and slammed the palms of her hands on of the surface. Ciel looked up at her in annoyance as he stopped writing. Elizabeth glared at him for once and Ciel glared back at her finding her not to be amusing._

"_Lizzy go away I need to work." Ceil shooed waving his hand away at her._

"_Work, work, work that's all you ever do!" Elizabeth yelled accidentally throwing all the papers off of the boy's desk all onto the floor._

_Ciel was outraged as he stood up from his seat "You idiotic girl! Do you know how long it took me to alphabetize those papers!"_

_Elizabeth shrunk at the spot "Oh… I didn't know I'm so sorry Ciel if there's anything I could do to help-"_

_Ciel cut her off with a sneer "Help? What could you do to help? All you do is ruin everything for me! I swear you make my life a living hell every hour on the hour that I wish I never married you!"_

"_I said I was sorry!" Elizabeth cried with her fists clenched._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it!" Ciel hollered taking this moment and slapping the girl across the face._

_Elizabeth stared at him in shock brining a hand to her swollen cheek and touching it. Ciel was surprised by his actions himself his eye wide with horror by the accident, yet still enraged at the same time. He slowly brought his hand back down to his side, stepping around his desk about to apologize to the girl. However Elizabeth flinched away from him as she stepped back away from him, still holding her cheek._

"_Lizzy, listen I did-"_

_Elizabeth shook her head "No, Ciel I'm sorry, sorry for ruining your life."_

_Then with that she ran out of the room, leaving Ciel alone in his office to digest what I had just happened. And because of that day Elizabeth changed into a whole different person. _

X-X-X-X

Ciel leaned back into his armchair, he hated the feeling that everything was his fault, it was always like that. All the time, everything was his entire fault, because of his ignorance. He doubted that Elizabeth would ever be the same again not after all the things that he had said to her. Another thing that bothered him was how could he have forgotten about that day? Had he pushed it so far back inside his mind that he forgot?

He wasn't sure, Ciel looked back at Elizabeth she was sewing again murmuring a pattern to herself as she stitched. The glum expression on her face seemed to grow and grow with every stitch she made. He dug his nails into the armrests of his chair anger boiling up inside of him. Until, the silence was suddenly broken, when Sebastian suddenly strode in with a towel on his forearm.

"Young master your bath is ready." He announced.

Ceil sighed in relief that his butler came in time, before he had a mental breakdown and began to yell. The young male gave his wife a long glance she was still sewing with that dull look on her face. Until, she realized that Ciel was staring at her, she lifted up her head and looked at him.

"What is it Ciel?" She asked in her new monotone voice.

Ciel frowned at her "Nothing."

The young lad walked out of the room with his servant following not too far behind him. It bugged him it really, really bugged him, because he didn't understand why she had chosen to change in this way. All she was doing was annoying him, and making things more complicated than what they should.

He sighed to himself.

"Is there anything wrong young master?" Sebastian asked eyeing the boy with curiosity in his eyes.

Ciel looked over his shoulder "I know this isn't like me to ask….. However have you noticed something strange going on with Elizabeth?"

The butler nodded walking past the boy as he opened up the bathroom door for him "The young Ms does seem to be a bit somber lately I must admit young master."

Ceil glowered "Just wanted to make sure."

X-X-X-X

After Ceil had bathed and was dressed for bed, he was wondering where Elizabeth was. It was strange that she wasn't in bed before him at this late of hour. Usually she would have been sleeping before he got out of the bath, but tonight was different her bedside was empty. Ceil sighed as he called for Sebastian to go and look for her. The servant accorded to his wish, and set off to find the depressed blonde.

Ciel sat in bed waiting for Sebastian to come back, and during that time he was wondering where the girl could have gone. He figured she was either still sewing in the living room, or she was reading in the study. Ceil wasn't sure so he sat back on the headboard of the bed and waited patiently. He looked out the window it was pitch black and eerily quiet, only the soft whistle of the wind was making a sound.

A chill suddenly crawled up his spine almost, as if a ghost was present in the room. He shook his head at the thought, and waited for Sebastian to hurry up and return with Elizabeth. Soon though the servant did return, but without the young blond with him.

"Young master, the Mrs. Elizabeth is dead."

Ciel's head shot up his eyes wide "What….did you just say?"

"She's dead young master." Sebastian repeated solemnly.

"No….!" Ciel shouted "NO!"

Ciel got up from the bed, and was about to run over to Elizabeth hoping to god that it wasn't true and that it was just some sick joke. However Sebastian caught his arm and pulled him back. The young boy stared at the older male shaken with many different emotions.

"W-why?" He asked his voice cracking.

"I don't think you want to see her young master…" Sebastian murmured "It seems that she committed suicide by cutting her wrists and there is a lot of blood."

"I can't believe this!" Ciel yelled breaking free from the older man's grip "You're lying, you're lying."

Sebastian shook his head "I am not young master, your wife is dead."

Ciel's knees buckled as he fell onto the ground he yelled "That idiot! I don't understand why, why would she do this, why?"

Sebastian stood there motionless for a moment, and then pulled out a white paper from his pocket, and set it down in front of the young boy. Ciel stared at it as if it held all the answers to the world as he picked it up and opened it. He sat there on his knees his eyes reading it over and over until his body stopped shaking.

X-X-X-X

_Dear Ciel,_

_I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I just can't live this way anymore. I can't live with you mad at me anymore, nor can I ignore this neglect any longer. I just can't keep changing who I am to please you. It isn't me and I know that I cannot please you with my presence. So I did the only thing I thought I could do to make you truly happy, by taking my own life. I hope now you can focus on your business, and that your life won't be miserable anymore._

_Love Lizzy,_

X-X-X-X

"Lizzy you idiot!" Ciel cried clutching the letter in his hands "The only thing that could have made me happy is that you were living…."

While, Ciel sat crumpled on the floor, with only his loyal servant Sebastian to watch him at his most vulnerable state. Elizabeth's spirit stood in mid air watching the male her eyes stricken with pain as she watched her husband cry. She glanced at the silent clocked figure beside her with her now transparent blue eyes with lamination.

She told the dark shadow beside her before they disappeared into the sky "I thought he wanted me to die."

X-X-X-X

(Fin)

Sorry guys if this wasn't the happy ending you were searching for and I'm sorry to those who don't like the pairing with Ciel and Lizzy. However in a way I just wanted to capture what would happen if Lizzy didn't ignore the neglect that she received from Ciel. I wanted to write a story to see how that would go, along with an argument thrown in there as the time bomb.

Anyways sorry if this wasn't something you were hoping for.

Also sorry that it was very OCC.

Well anyways thanks for reading, and if you liked it please review or even if you didn't like it I guess throw what you think in there too. I don't really mind.


End file.
